Gas turbine engines include one or more turbine stages. Each stage includes a plurality of blades mounted to a disc that is fixed for rotation with a turbine shaft. The blades include a root portion that is secured into a corresponding blade pocket formed in the disc. Coverplates are used to seal the area where the root portions of the blades are secured into the disc.
Full hoop coverplates are typically utilized to seal off a trailing edge area of the blade pockets and attachments to minimize leakage. With long blade necks, these full hoop coverplates need to be very large and come close to the gas path. Large thermal gradients in these larger full hoop coverplates make the plates very hard to design and manufacture.